myrnfandomcom-20200214-history
Het landgoed van Kuru
Het verhaal rondom Kuru een verborgen magisch landgoed in de bergen, in het land Vortago onder Leg Al. Het Landgoed Kuru Ligt precies op het 3 grenzen punt. Een plek met veel problemen en buren ruzies. Het landgoed word beschermt door een vesting muur en is in de afgelopen eeuwen meerdere keren aangevalen en belegerd geweest. Maar nog nooit is het ingenomen geweest. Hoewel bij de laatste Kobold oorlog is de eerste muur vernietigd en zelfs bijna ook de tweede. Hun aanvoerder Zornesk zweerde dat de vesting zou vallen in de komende 200 jaar. En hun dan de toegang zou geven tot alle magishe rijkdom. De Kobolds willen deze plek omdat er een grote magishe bron recht onder zit. Ze hopen dat dit de grootste en gevaarlijkste draak zou lokken zodat ze een machtige clan met betekenis konden vormen. Want al in geen 1000 jaar is er een draak gezien, zelfs niet in hun eigen land bij de Draken stenen. Nadat Zornezk met de rest van zijn leger was verdwenen hoorde en zag je nooit meer een Kobold in dat gebied. Geen wezen is ooit terug gekomen uit het donkere land van de Kobolds. Veel zeggen dat het komt door hun magishe verdediging en vallen die elk ander ras vernietigd zodra ze het land betreden. Maar er wordt vooral gevreest dat Zornesk een leger aan het bouwen is voor een grote aanval en dat er tunnels worden gegraven onder de bergen door. De 200 jaar is bijna om! Momenteel hebben de mensen zich onttrokken van het berggebied vanwege constante plunder aanvallen van de Goblins. Die zich in de bergen ondergronds verschuilen. Elke nacht is hun geluid te horen zodra ze op jacht gaan voor eten en ales wat ze maar vinden kunnen. De elven hebben Leg Al als hun recht geclaimd en bewaken hun grenzen streng. De grens net over de rivier Al wordt door de beste elven rangers bewaakt. Die zie je nooit maar wordt door elke Goblin gevreest. En de grens wordt dan ook nadrukkelijk door hun gemeden. De vesting van Kuru wordt nog wel bewaakt door een magishe order die werkt aan het uitzoeken en onderzoeken van de magishe bron onder het landgoed. Stagon is nog steeds de eigenaar vande vesting en handeld in de schatten en magishe voorwerpen. Verslagen vanuit Stagon na de dood van de laatste heerser van Kuru In de bergen noordelijk van Stagon ligt een Landgoed waarmee een handelsafspraak is. Maar in de laatste jaren werden er steeds meer mensen aangevallen, overvallen en zelfs vermoord. De aanvallen van Goblins en andere berg bewoners werden zo erg dan de handel compleet stil kwam te liggen. Niemand die zich in dit gebied nog durft te laten zien. Roargh is als enige die nog reist door deze gebieden. Een man die erg op zichzelf is, sterk en groot met een rossig en harig uiterlijk. Hij handelde nog met de magishe order die in het Landgoed woonden. De mensen snappen niet dat Roargh zonder angst dit gebied elke maand intrekt en verklaren hem voor van alles van grootse held tot gestoorde gek. Maar toch kwam Roargh altijd terug en nog nooit was hij gewond geweest van zijn reizen. Tot op afgelopen week! Hij was zwaar gewond Stagon ik komen strompelen en zei dat er niks was wat hij had kunnen doen. Niemand begreep hem natuurlijk en lieten hem alleen na het verbinden van zijn wonden. De kennis van Roargh Roargh reist niet langer naar Kuru omdat hij bij zijn laatste reis er achter was gekomen dat de laatste magiers zijn overleden en er geen opvolgers meer waren gekomen. Hij heeft de laatste groep met bediende en verzorgers een paar maanden geleden begeleid op hun reis naar de bewoonde wereld. Hierbij is hij zwaar gewond geraakt bij een Goblin aanval waarbij een Hill Giant hem met een bijl op zijn schouder raakte. Een groot duidelijk litteken is nog te zien. De Vesting is nu dus leeg en volgens de zorgdragers van Kuru zal de magishe beveiliging het niet lang meer houden. Roargh heeft kaarten van Kuru mee kunnen nemen bij zijn laatste reis. Hij heeft bij de Burgermeester van Stagon gemeld wat er aan de hand is en dat Kuru beschermd moet worden voordat bekend word dat Kuru beschermloos is. Maar het leger van Stagon is druk met andere problemen in het zuid oosten. En zal het een paar maanden duren voordat het leger veilig naar Kuru kan reizen. Ook is de Burgermeester bang dat als een leger door de bergen zal reizen die aangevallen zal worden door de Goblins. Die met hun aantallen en het berggebied duidelijk in het voordeel zouden zijn. En Stagon mag niet onverdedigd blijven dus het leger kan niet komen. De enige optie momenteel was om een groep helden te sturen. En zo kwam het dat de Burgermeester Kuru heeft weg gegeven aan de heldengroep in de hoop dat ze wat kunnen doen daar. Hij was bang dat de helden anders zouden weigeren om te gaan. Maar Roargh vind dat ze alles moesten weten en vraagt of ze willen helpen. Hij zou hun gids zijn en proberen zoveel mogelijk te helpen. De Geheime tunnel naar Kuru Roargh leid de groep naar een heuvel voor een berg en laat de avonturiers binnen via de geheime tunnel. Roargh is duidelijk verbaast dat de berg nog zichtbaar is. Blijkbaar is de magishe bescherming nog steeds actief? De tunnel is on aangetast en dat steld Roargh weer gerust. Hij wordt duidelijk iets enthousiaster en praat nu over de wonderen van Kuru en dat ze er bijna zijn en zo heerlijk even kunnen ontspannen in de warmwater bron. De vestingmuren van Kuru Ze komen aan door de tunnel net achter de eerste muur. De eerste muur ligt kapot overal versprijd alsof het uit elkaar is gespat. de grond tussen de eerste en tweede muur is van rood klei achtige grond. De kleigrond is hard en glad alsof het door duizende mensen is aangestampt. Het is bobbelig en heeft kraters en veel wisselende hoogte verschillen. maar duidelijk was het oorspronkelijk eenzelfde hoogte geweest. De tweede muur torent zich hoog op uit het klei als een bolle wand van zwart steen. In deze wand zitten scheuren en duidelijke schade plekken die zich vooral orienteren op het midden van de muur, maar de muur heeft stand gehouden. Ze zien dat er sporen zijn en ook duidelijke klimsporen. Het is Recent van waarschijnlijk nog geen maand geleden. Bij nader onderzoek zien ze dat het waarschijnlijk Goblin raiders zijn geweest. In het midden is een smalle hoge poort waardoor maximaal alleen mensen te paard door zouden kunnen. De deur van de poort is dicht maar Roargh weet de geheime opening en met een geruisloze beweging opent de poort zich naar binnen en glijd opzei. Ze lopen door de poort door de muur van zo’n 5 meter dik. Binnen gekomen zien ze een grote vlakte van zand. Als een warme en droge woestijn strekt het voor hun uit voor 100meter. daar achter staat een enorme muur die in een holle vorm weg loopt. De bovenkant van de muur is bekleed met sierlijke kantelen. Er is geen poort in zicht van de helden. Maar Roargh weet dat ze naar links moeten tot ze niet meer verder kunnen daar zou een geheime trap zijn die hun op de muur kan bengen. Ze vinden ze een knop met de elven symbolen voor ‘‘wandelen in lucht”. En als die word uitgesproken en ingedrukt verschijnen er traptreden uit de zwarte rotswand die hun een weg omhoog bieden. Boven gekomen zien ze dat de wand ruim 10 meter breed is en er een weg loopt over de muur die omlaag loopt richting een grote grasvlakte. Het landgoed van Kuru Vanaf de muur zien ze een prachtige omgeving met een groot bos in het noord/westen. De bomen lijken ver omhoog te groeien, als ze beter kijken zien ze dat een bergwand ver omhoog loopt als een soort gewelf. Het is alsof een complete berg van binnen uit is weggehakt en nu als dak en vesting bied. In het oosten lijkt het grasland in water over te vloeien. Er lopen ook een paar grote scheuren over het grasland waar een vreemde gloed uit lijkt te komen. Ze zien een groot prachtig landhuis, sierlijk en met stijl gebouwd. Achter het landhuis staat een enorme toren die er stevig uit ziet. Als de helden omlaag lopen zien ze rechts, ongeveer halverwege het landhuis en de muur, een water bron in het grasland. Er komt een lichte mist damp vanaf. Roargh zegt; dit is de poel van reizigers, een warmwater bron verwarmt door de magie onder het land. Een heerlijke plek om even uit te rusten en op te frissen voor we naar het landgoed gaan. Het landhuis van Kuru Bij aankomst van het landgoed valt het hun op dat er iets niet klopt. Het lijkt wel alsof het hele huis overhoop is gehaald en er een groep wildelingen heeft geleefd. Het ruikt muf en er zit modder overal. Stoelen en tafels zijn weg zelfs schilderijen zijn van de wanden gehaald. Er heerst ook een lucht van rook, houtskool en verbrande spullen. De Goblins hebben duidelijk het landhuis gebruikt en leeg gehaald. De Toren van oorsprong De Mage toren is niet aangetast door verval of Goblin raiders. Er is een magishe bescherm spell op de toren die onaangename gasten nooit een toegang bied. Er liggen kapotte wapens bij de ingang van de toren. Duidelijk kapot geslagen op de deur die geen krasje vertoont. Om de toren heerst een vreemde sfeer. Stof lijkt langzaam niet omlaag te dwarrelen maar juist omhoog. In de toren kan je omhoog klimmen via de trap maar er zijn ook geheime magishe telepoort deuren. Hoe hoger je komt in de toren hoe dieper je eigenlijk de aarde in gaat richting de magishe bron onder Kuru. De telepoorten kan alleen een persoon met magie ontdekken en gebruiken. De Telepoorten verschijnen dan opeens in de wand. Waneer ze dit eenmaal gezien hebben zien ze de poorten altijd als ze hem willen gebruiken. De magier kan dan de poortaal op elke plek in de toren openen en gebruiken en is onzichtbaar voor mensen zonder magie. Het Fey bos van Kuru In het westen van Kuru ligt een prachtig Fey bos. Het bos is in verschillende lagen gegroeit tegen de berg wand aan. Het is in de eeuwen door hoog op de riggels van de berg gegroeit. Er zijn natuurlijke paden ontstaan door de wezens die leven in dit bos en dit ook beschermen. In het midden van het bos is een waterval van drupels die omlaag komt van de berg, bijna alsof de sneeuw die buiten op de berg ligt zachtjes ontdooit en door de berg heen drupt als bij een druipgrot. Alleen drupt het veel sneller en in grotere hoeveelheden. Door de waterval is een meer ontstaan die weer uitvloeid in rivieren die door het hele bos heen lopen. In het uiterste puntje van het Fey bos achter de waterval is de oude kern van het bos, de oudste bomen en wezens leven daar. In dat gebied leeft een Dryad, haar naam is Tavaril en ze beschermt het bos voor ongenode gasten. En heeft tijdens vele aanvallen op Kuru klaar gestaan om ten strijde te gaan met alle Fey van Kuru. De Mijnen van Kuru Net voorbij de toren ligt een oude mijn. Deze mijn werd gebruikt voor het zoeken naar magishe mineralen en stoffen in het land. Het is uitgegroeid tot een enorme gangenstelsel wat onder heel Kuru door loopt. Het zijn op veel plekken zulke grote gangen dat de mijnwerkers er hoer hun huisen hadden gebouwd. Grote zalen, gangen, deuren en alles wat er op wijst dat dit een grote en levendige stad is geweest. ongetwijveld gemaakt en bewoont door de Dwergen. Maar sinds de grote oorlog en door het breken van Myrn zijn de dwergen weg getrokken. Opzoek naar hun eigen volk en een plek en manier om Myrn weer onder controle te krijgen. De Dwergen voelen zich erg verantwoordelijk en zijn al sinds het breken met de Gnomes samen bezig om Myrn te redden en om land te behoeden voor het zwarte leegte. De tunnels in Kuru zijn uitgebereid van onder het Donker tot onder het Feybos. Het druipmoeras van Kuru In het oosten loopt het grasland over in drassig land met veel stroompjes en uiteindelijk in het meer. Dit meer en moeras is ontstaan door de grootste druppel waterval van Kuru. Een groot deel van het water zakt langzaam het moerasgrond in. Ook vult het een aantal ondergrondse rivieren, sommige zijn zelfs doorgebroken in de Dwergen gangen. Die de gangen toen snel hadden geblokkeerd. Een ander deel van het water loopt via een klein stroompje het Donker in. Het Donker Dit was ooit een rijke ader van magishe stof en aardkristal. Door de tijden heen is dit verlaten toen het uitgeput raakte. Toen er grote scheuren ontstonden op het land besloten de dwergen dat ze beter ergens anders konden gaan werken. Het verlaten en donker land, verborgen van het licht heeft zich aangepast met onderaardse planten en dieren. Er zijn nog veel gangen en wegen te zien die soms uit komen bij de andere mijnschachten van Kuru. Category:Stad Category:Dorp Category:Geografie